I'm thinking of you
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Sonic went to Iraq to help the humans. Amy is lost cause of him. And shops tell she drops. But a certain fox helps her along the way.
1. Fair well

_(Knock knock)_

"Who Is It?" Sonic asked.

"It's me. Amy." A voice said behind the door.

"Come in." Sonic said packing.

Amy walked in with her hands behind her back. A small smile came across her face as some tears fell.

"Sonic I wanted to-"

"You're not gonna talk me out of it Amy. I'm going to war to help out for those people." Sonic said.

Amy frowned.

"But what if you get hurt!" Amy shouted and crying at the same time.

Sonic helped her up from the floor.

"Obviously you don't know me very well." Sonic said putting his socks in his drawr.

Amy looked at her hedgehog.

Sonic put his hands on Amy's cheeks.

"Don't worry Amy. I'll be back. Count on it." Sonic said as he went back to packing.

Amy was speechless to him.

"Just remember me every day." Amy said.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Amy I probably will be back in a few weeks. No big deal." Sonic said smiling.

Amy staired at Sonic. Maybe he is right. I mean hes Sonic the hedgehog. He can make it. Yet Amy still has a doubtful feeling.

"I guess Sonic.." Amy said smiling alittle.

Sonic smiled at Amy.

Amy waked out of the room slowely. Hoping Sonic would say something for her to stop.

She was half way to the door. Sonic was continuing packing his clothes.

Amy ran and grabbed hold of Sonic's legs,

"Please don't go!" She shouted.

Sonic tried to wiggle Amy off him. But no luck. Sonic picked up Amy.

"Amy. Please chill. I promise I will be back." Sonic said looking at Amy in the eye.

Amy rapped her arms around Sonic and gave him a long hug. _(Lasted like 10 minutes)_

Sonic looked at his clock.

"Um, Amy I gotta go." Sonic said reaching for his bag.

Amy didn't let go of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic struggled.

"Uh, Amy..?" Sonic asked.

He lost his balance and fell backwards on his bed.

Sonic could not budge. And Amy didn't either.

Amy finally let go of her boyfriend.

Sonic got up and brushed himself off.

He poped something in his neck and walked out of his room.

Amy fallowed him to the door.

Sonic looked out the window.

"If your so fast. Coulden't you kill the enemies in one blow?" Amy asked.

"I'm using a gun. I never used one of these before. Nows my chance." Sonic said smiling.

The morning sun shined to the window as Amy and Sonic stared at each other. Sonic smiled as he leaned to Amy's face.

"Don't forget," Amy said.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I'll remember to come back Amy okay?" Sonic said.

Amy finally smiled.

Amy leaned to Sonic's face and gave him a sweet goodbye kiss.

Sonic blushed with a great smiled.

He walked out of the house and tward Iraq.

Amy watched her man walk in the direction.

She walked away from the window. Having that doubtful feeling again.

She grabbed her coat and purse and ran outside to the mall.

**SS Mall**

Amy was walking to the entrance.

But out of no where. Someone grabbed Amy and ran behind the store.

"Amy! I know your upset Sonic's gone! But you are wasting your money!" Cream whispered.

Amy pulled away from her.

"I don't know what your talking about Cream. I just feel like shopping!" Amy said in Cream's face.

Cream rolled her eyes.

"I have been asked to watch you shop. Orders by Sonic the hedgehog." Cream said saluting.

Amy made a sad look right after she said Sonic. Amy turned away from her face.

Cream made a sad look.

She twirled Amy back around to see her face.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to say the S word." Cream said.

Amy nodded slowely and rubbed her eyes.

Cream smiled at Amy. Hoping she will smile back. But Amy just walked in the store forgetting Cream was even here.

Cream ran after Amy.

The sad pink hedgehog walked in and saw a necklace with her name on it.

Amy's eyes got big and wide at the little sparkly.

She snagged it and ran to the clerk desk without Cream seeing it.

"Miss.." Amy whispered.

The lady was searching threw jewelry.

"Miss...!" Amy whispered a big louder.

The lady wasen't paying attention.

Amy slammed her hand on the bell.

"Miss!" She said loud.

The lady turned around with at least 10 necklaces and 16 rings. And 3 ear rings per ear.

Amy's eyes got wide again.

"I..I would like to buy this piece or work. Err, necklace. Please." Amy said stammering.

Th lady grabbed the box and checked the price.

"800 dollars." She said.

Amy grabbed her purse and hand her the money.

"Thankyou...hedgehog." The lady said giving her the box.

Amy quickly hid the box in her purse without Cream seeing.

Cream was waiting for Amy.

She walked out of the store to Cream.

"So what did you get?" Cream asked.

Amy shook her head. "They didn't have anything." Amy replied.

Cream made a dry look.

"I don't believe it." Cream said. She quickly snatched Amy's purse and looked threw it before Amy realised she had it.

"Hey! Give it back!" She shouted trying to grab for it.

Cream fuond a black box.

Amy stepped back and looked innocent.

Cream opened the box and saw a sparkling necklace with the letters. A M Y on the front and back.

Cream took out the necklace and raised it in the air showing Amy.

Amy lowered her head frowning.

"You got this?" Cream asked.

Amy nodded with her head lower.

Cream shook her head.

"How much was this puppy?" Cream asked.

Amy didn't answere her question.

Cream lifted her head to her eyes.

"How much was this Amy?" Cream asked in a seriouse voice.

Amy had tears in her eyes.

"800 dollars.." She mumbled

"What?" Cream asked.

Amy lifted her head to the sky and shouted,

"800 dollars!" To the Heavens. She spread her arms out.

She fell to the ground with her hands over her eyes sobbing.

Cream shook her head and put the box back in her purse.

"Amy. That was to much." Cream said.

Amy raised her head looking up at Cream.

"I'm sorry! I just had to have it! It was calling my name!...I..I need..I need more..! More!" Amy shouted with an evil face.

Cream smacked Amy on the cheek and Amy turned the other way. She rolled around on the ground with her hands on the spot we're Cream smacked her.

"Ow ow owowowow!" She cried.

Cream watched her roll around on the side walk.

People started to walk by them.

Cream was embarrassed to see her friend acting like a 2 year old.

"Amy get up..! People are watching you..!" Cream whispered.

Amy got up with her hands on her cheek still.

"You may keep the necklace for now. But just go easier on the cash will ya?" Cream said giving the purse to her. And she walked away.

Amy watched her leave. She lowered her hands. _Oh how I have fallen..._

She walked away from the store.

She took her hands off her cheek. She looked at her reflection in the store window. She poked her rash from the slap.

"Oh..I need an ice pack.." Amy said.

She walked away. Thinking, I don't blame Cream for smacking me. I mean I was acting to childish.

Amy walked around the city. She had no one to go home to seeing how Sonic wasen't there anymore.

"Maybe I should go visit Tails for a while.." Amy said closing her eyes. And walked to the Mystic Ruins train.

**Next chapter coming.**


	2. Thinking of you

Amy reached the Mystic Ruins looking around for her fox friend. She looked far away and reached the center of the fields.

She saw the Tornado at the end of the take off road.

She ran over to see if her friend was there.

She ran up to Tails, as Tails was under his tornado screwing certain areas.

"Um. Tails?" She asked.

Tails rolled out under of the Tornado. And looked up at Amy. Shining in the sun light.

He blushed.

"Oh Hey Amy, Listen, I'm sorry about Sonic leaving you. But you gotta realise hes doing a good thing." Tails said.

Amy frowned.

"It's just...Don't you ever wonder if Sonic will ever come back?" Amy asked.

Tails rolled out from under the Tornado again.

"Obviously you don't know Sonic very well." Tails said, pointing his rench at her.

Amy watched him work.

"Yeah but hes using a Gun. And not his speed." Amy said crying.

Tails rolled back out again.

He stared at Amy.

"Maybe hes actually doing something new? Feeling like hes a part of the military?" Tails asked shrugging.

Amy shook her head.

"This time. I really don't know..And thinking about it makes me feel broken..What if he gets shot or something..!" Amy said panicking.

She fell to the ground sobbing and putting her hands on her eye lids.

Tails got out from under the plane and rapped his hands around poor Amy. Amy opened her eyes and put her hands down. And looked at Tails. Tails didn't know she was looking at him, seeing how he was looking the otherway as he hugged. He turned to Amy to see if she was okay. There noses touched. Tails jumped away from the clutches of Amy's care.

He was away from Amy scratching an ich on the back of his head. Blushing at the same time.

"Oh um, Amy. Maybe to make you feel better. Would you like to come inside while I make you some tea? Or coffie?" Tails asked.

Amy nodded slowely. And fallowed Tails inside.

Amy sat down in Tails chair drinking her tea. Befor drinking it. She saw her reflection in her tea. And frowned and cried at the same time. A tear fell in her tea.

"I'm not thirsty..Or hungry." Amy said putting her cup down.

Tails grabbed her cup and put it away, The room was silent as Amy looked at her hands. And Tails watching her watch herself.

Moments of silent came apon them, untell Tails was the first to speak.

"Amy, I do feel bad for you. I don't know what its like to loose someone speacial really. But I wont try and look on a bright side for you. (Seeing how there is none and no chance of it.) But I will stay in faith for Sonic. And hope he comes back." Tails said smiling.

He stood up from his chair.

"Infact! I believe he will come back! uninjured and unharmed!" Tails said rasing his fist in the air.

Amy just watched him make a fool of himself.

Tails sat back down blushing of embarrassment.

"Uhh.." All that Tails said.

Amy looked at him.

"So, hows Cream?" Tails asked. Putting his hand under his chin.

Amy stared at him.

"Well, shes my cash cop. She watches me shop and makes sure I don't spend to much. I don't normaly admitt this but. Usually when I'm sad..I shop. It helps me breathe threw me torchered soul." Amy said frowning at the table.

Tails eyes widened at her.

"Okay. Sounds like your doing...Ok." Tails said looking away.

He turned around and shook his head and whispered no to himself.

Amy looked around.

"Amy. Maybe you should go talk to Shadow or soemthing. Hes lost someone. And maybe he could help you." Tails said smiling.

"No! I don't want to go to him! He doesen't like me. I wanna stay with you! Unlike Shadow. You care." Amy said.

Tails blushed in dark red.

He scratched the back of his head again.

"Um, thankyou. I mean..I'll always be for you Amy. I mean, your my friend." Tails stammered.

Amy smiled at her fox friend.

Tails smiled back.

"I better go back to my house. I have alot of work to do there.." Amy said getting up.

Tails got up from his chair.

"Be careful Amy. I mean. Just cause Sonic's gone. Don't do things you will regret later-" Tails said. And he quickly covered his mouth as his eyes widened.

Amy nodded. And walked out the door.

Tails lowered his arms wondering._ Did I offend her of some what...?_

Tails sat back down in his chair. And slummed.

He blowed a piece of air away from his eyes.

**SS Hotel (Amy's Room.)**

Amy walked in. And the first thing she saw on her bed was her black box. The necklace she bought at the store.

She grabbed the box and threw it against the wall. Breaking it.

She jumped on her bed crying into her pillow.

_I really have fallen low..But will I ever see my Sonikku again..? Will I ever hug him or look into his eyes like this morning..? What happened this morning was magical. But no matter what happened this morning, even if Sonic did come back. What happened this morning. Would it mean anything..? Things just kept buzzing around Amy's thoughts._

Few hours pass

Amy woke up at 7 PM. She rubbed her eyes. And looked at the clock.

"I must have fallen asleep.." Amy said getting up.

She turned on the fan and turned off the light. And went to sleep for good.

During the late night. There was a dark figure walking around outside.

He was under a light. He ran to Amy's porch and dropped a black rose.

And ran away into the darkness.


	3. Strange feeling when your around

**And Yes. Amy Does Live In A Normal House In This Story.**

**Next Day**

Amy woke up the next morning and took a shower. Typical morning stuff. She put on her clothes and looked out the window. She still hasen't felt any confident since Sonickku left. And it hasen't even been a week yet.

She went downstairs to get some tea. But she paused in her path to the kitchen and went to the door and get the paper, she opened the door and saw a flower on her porch. Alittle damp.

She walked inside and took a wiff of her black rose. She thought for a sec, _This coulden't have been from Sonic..Hes in Iraq. So If it wasen't from Sonic...Then who was this..-" _She snapped out of it. And realised she just got 100 dollars and she some reason, Isn't at the jewelry store. She grabbed her purse and sun glasses and ran out the door.

She realised again, she was still holding the black rose. She quickly ran back inside and put the rose in a vase. And ran back out to the store.

**Jewelry Store**

Amy made sure Cream wasen't around. She put the sun glasses on before anyone saw her. She walked inside proudly. And looked around. She also was wearing her A M Y Necklace. She looked at a necklace that said. "Spirit." On it. Going across the rings. She grabbed the box and ran to the desk.

"How much for this necklace?" Amy asked giving it to her.

The lady turned around and took off her glasses.

"Hey..Your that girl from yesterday." She pointed out.

Amy pulled her glasses half way off.

"Shh, just hurry up and gimme the price so I can pay for it..!" Amy whispered.

The lady checked the price.

"100$" She said.

Amy reached into her purse getting the money. She dug in her purse hard trying to feel around inside. All she could feel was her brush and her eye liner.

Amy froze infront of the women. She looked up at her and smiled a fake one.

"Um, Listen lady. I ofcourse have the money. Just not with me. And its at home. So, if you could just give me the necklace right now. I will run home and get the necklace." Amy lied.

The lady gave Amy a dry look.

"Do you know how many times people tell me that and never come back?" She asked.

Amy looked at her feet of embarrassent.

"Your just another one whos about to be kicked out." The lady said pointing to the door.

Amy lowered her shoulders. And slowely walked out of the store. She didn't look back.

_Shopping is the only thing that keeps me alive...Without shopping...I'm lost._

Amy walked back home hoping something good on TV was on.

She walked inside and put her purse on her bed and her coat. She put her glasses back in her purse. And sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV and watched the classic _Scooby Doo._

Amy took a sip of her tea and sat back trying to relax. Sonic and Shopping were buzzing threw her mind. She doesen't really have neither of them now. Sonic's gone. And moneys out. Amy does have something eles. She just doesen't know what it is yet.

**Mystic Ruins. Tails workshop.**

Amy walked over with her black rose in her hand. She knocked on Tails's door. Tails opened the door and saw Amy holding a black rose in her hand. Tails heart was beating inside him. _That looks like-_

"Hi Tails. I thought I could come over for alittle bit. Is that okay?" Amy asked.

Tails broke out of remembering. And looked tward Amy.

"Oh yeah sure Amy. Come in." He said moving out of the way. Amy walked in still holding the black rose in her hands.

Tails shut the door behind them.

Amy sat down in her seat and Tails sat down in his. The room was silent. More then last night. Lasted longer. Amy was the first to speak.

"Um here," She said giving Tails the black rose.

Tails grabbed the rose.

"I dunno who gave it to me. And I don't plan finding out who my little secret admirer when I obviously have my Sonic." Amy said shrugging.

Tails looked at the rose and looked at her.

"Don't you think you should keep it anyway? I mean it is a lovely black rose after all." Tails said smiling and sweating.

Amy looked at Tails's face.

"Why are you sweating so much Tails?" She asked.

Tails eyes got wide and quickly grabbed a rag and threw it over him.

"Um, It's very hot in here. So uh. A guy can't sweat or what?" Tails shouted under his rag.

Amy made a strange stare.

"Um. Well okay. I guess..theres nothing wrong with that." Amy said shrugging.

Tails took the rag off his head looking into Amy's eyes.

"So what did you come over here for? Surely you have a reason." Tails said putting his fingers together.

"Well I was wondering maybe If you would want to go eat breakfast somewhere.?" Amy asked.

Tails was sweating again.

"You know Tails I really don't want you to pass out. So maybe you should turn up the air?" She asked.

_It's not the air girl! It's just your so-_

"Sure." Tails said smiling. Forgetting about what he was thinking about.

Amy got up and grabbed Tails's coat. She threw it over his head.

"Let's go fox boy." Amy said walking out the door.

Tails fallowed her out as he smiled.

**SS**

Tails and Amy walked to the Station Square restaurant. The both sat down in their seats.

Amy looked at her menu.

Tails looked at his.

"I'm gonna have Spaghetti." Amy said putting down the menu.

Tails looked all over the menu.

"I'm gonna have a taco." Tails said smiling.  
Amy smiled back.

A man came bye with a note book.

"Your orders?" He asked.

"One plate of Spaghetti, and one Taco." Amy said giving him the menus.

The man wrote down the order and walked away.

Amy took a deep breath and put her hands in her lap.

Tails looked around. And had his eyes on Amy.  
_I wish there was a simple way to tell Amy how pretty she looked,_

"So hows the plane?" Amy asked.

Tails snapped,

"Oh um, so far so good. Alittle engine trouble though." Tails answered.

"The plane seems to mean alot to you." Amy said.

Tails was sweating again.

"Oh no! I mean. I care about you more. But I like the plane to! I mean-"

"Woah Tails. I get it." Amy said smiling.

Tails took a deep breath.

The man came back with there food.

"Thankyou sir." Tails said.

The man nodded and walked away.

Tails grabbed his fork and knife and dug in. Amy in a polite way. Slowely one at a time took a small bite from her Spaghetti.

Amy used her napkin.

"Tails." Amy said.

Tails used his napkin.

"Yes Amy?" He answered.

Amy looked at him.  
She smiled.

"I was wondering maybe we could go to the movie theatre after this." Amy said.

Tails spit out his tea all over his food.  
He quickly grabbed his napkin again.

Amy made a strange look.

"I'm sorry Amy. Truley am." Tails said blushing.

Amy just looked at him.

"So is that a yes?" She asked smiling again.

"Yes yes! The answere is a yes! I would love to." Tails said sweating.

"Cool." Amy said.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Terror plus horror

**SS Theatre**

Amy and Tails walked to the movie theatre. Amy stopped at the ticket booth.

"Okay. I'll get the tickets. And you will get the refreshments. Okay?" Amy asked.

Tails nodded. They walked up to the ticket booth.

"2 Tickets for Death on in a temple please." Amy said giving him the money.

The man looked down at the fox.

"How old is he?" He asked.

Amy looked at Tails. As Tails smiled up at her.

"Hes uh..He just turned 17." Amy nodded.

The man took a closer look.

"And how old are you?" He asked.

Amy started sweating.

"I just turned 19. We are uh. Siblings." Amy stammered.

The man looked at both of them.

"Very well." Was all he said. And he gave them the tickets.

Amy and Tails ran inside. Before they went any further. They did a high five. And ran to the snake bar.

Amy and Tails waited in line behind 6 people.

"Man. I just wish there was a rule that said animals first.." Tails complained.

"Don't worry Tails. Well get in there." Amy said.

After like 10 minutes it was there turn.

"Hi." Amy said to the women.

"Um, Hi." She answerd back.

Amy smiled at the snake women.

The women made a strange look.

"What..would you..like..?" She asked.

Amy looked at Tails.

"Well I would like a medium popcorn with exstra butter. And some chocolate frogs to go with it. And a small coke." Amy said smiling.

"And you?" The lady said.

"I would like what shes having. Only not as much butter." Tails said smiling.

The women frowned and walked away getting the snakes. Figures she wasen't happy. After all. She was goth0.o.

Tails and Amy waited for there snakes.

_I didn't know there were chocolate frogs here.. _Tails thought.

"Heres your food kids." The goth women said throwing them the food.

Tails caught the snakes without dropping any.

"Nice catch Tails." Amy said smiling.

They walked to the theatre room and sat down.

"Now remember Tails. If you get scared just cover your eyes." Amy said in a caring voice.

The movie was starting. So far it started out pretty simple.

**Hour so far**

An hour has past so far. And they just got to the voilent part.

A women was in a temple of light as she released a hideous demon from the realm. She ran away tward the outside. But just as she got out. The demon flew infront of her. She grabbed body and the floor cracked. Satan came up from the cracks and ordered his demon friend to come back home. It had no choice. But before the demon left, he grabbed the temples swords and stabbed the women in the liver. As he dropped her. The women screamed in terror. She held onto her whoned as blood dripped from her spot. And she fell to her knees and to the ground. Satan took his demon back to the under world. But he grabbed the sword again and threw it in the air. Hoping it would aim for her head as it landed like an arrow. It bullet down quick to the women. And as if she was dieing already. The sword fell tward her head and-

"Ahhhhhh!" The theatre screamed.

Tails grabbed onto Amy's hand and the otherside of the arm chair.

Amy looked at Tails.

_I was sure at this point he would cover his eyes.._

Tails lifted his hand off Amy's. And smiled as he was sweating.

Amy just made a strange look.

**End of Movie**

Tails ran out of that theatre in the speed of light. He leaned on the wall holding onto his chest breathing.

Amy ran out after him. She saw him leaning on the wall catching his breath.

"Tails..Are you okay?" Amy asked in concern.

Tails nodded and went back to cool guy mode.

"Yeah, heh that movie was nothing." Tails lied.

Amy looked at him.

"Well okay good. They got a new movie coming out in a few months. We can go see the next one. Called "Death in a gas station."

"Swell.." Tails sighed,

"What now?" He asked.

"I better get back home now. It's late." Amy said looking at the sky.

"Amy." Tails said.

"Yes Tails?" She answered.

"You seem to be forgetting about Sonic." Tails said back.

"Well that's because I got a great friend keeping me occupied." Amy said smiling.

Tails smiled back.

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow." Tails pointed out.

Amy nodded.

"You kept me happy all afternoon. I'm suprised." Amy said.

Tails looked at her.

Amy gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. And walked off.

Tails blushed as he watched her walk off.

_I wonder if she has something for me.._

Tails walked back to his work shop. He got his sleeping bag and pulled it out to the floor. He turned down his lantern.

And looked at the roof in the dark. And had Amy spining in his head. But he soon fell asleep.

**Station Square (Amy's house)**

Amy put on her pajamas went to the side of the bed. She kneeled on her knees and bowed her head.

"Please make sure Sonic's okay." She said looking at the moon. She got up and jumped in bed.

She covered up and turned the light out. Remembering what happened today.

**Next chapter on its way**


	5. Day at Swirl park

**Stories alittle emotional to me But so far so good. Thankyou me. Hahaha.**

Been a week fo far and Amy still misses her Sonikku. But she always remembers how he came to her rescue back in the day. But everyday her doubts start to fade. And faith breaks threw.

Amy decided to open her certains and let the sun in. She was tired of hiding. She got her robe and walked in the shower and turned it on.

Tails walked up to Amy's step ans knocked on the door.

"Amy? You here?" He asked.

No one answered the door. But the door somehow opened the door. Maybe it was the wind.

Tails just stood there.

_No, no. I shoulden't go in without Amy's say so. It rude to intrude. But I wanna go see her before I go to the store. To see If shes okay. Hmm..Just a peek,_

Tails opened the door all the way and walked around the living room. She saw alot of pictures of herself with hearts around em.

_Someone loves herself to much..._

Tails saw this one picture of Sonic and Amy. Amy grabbed onto Sonic's side. And Sonic was ACTUALLY smiling.

Tails smiled at this one.

He walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw alot of fruits and vegies. He also saw water and cans of soda.

Tails shook his head.

_soda..?_

Tails kept venturing the house.

Upstairs Amy turned off the shower and came out wet. She got a towel and dried herself off and got her robe. She walked downstairs to the TV.

Tails didn't know Amy was coming. He looked at her computer.

Amy came downstairs and saw Tails in her house.

Tails jumped up and gave a shout.

"Oh! Hey Amy!." Tails said sweating.

Amy crossed her arms.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked tapping her foot.

Tails looked around. He sighed.

"I wanted to come see you to see if your okay. You know. Not thinking about you know who." Tails said.

Amy smiled and walked over to him.

"Thats very sweet of you Tails. Infact I'm doing alot better then last week. I'm starting to bring in faith." Amy said smiling.

Tails smiled back.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Tails asked.

"Well Cream wanted me to go play at the park with her. You can come along if you want." Amy said.

"You think she wont mind a friend of yours coming along?" Tails asked.

"Naw, Cream loves company." Amy said.

"Let me just go get dressed." Amy said walking upstairs.

**Few minutes later.**

Tails was sitting on the couch waiting for his pink friend.

Amy walked down with her normal red dress and red shoes. She got her hat and glasses.

"Swell." Tails said smiling.

Amy lowered her glasses.

"Let's bolt." She said. And they both walked out the door. Amy closed it behind her.

**Swirl Park**

Tails and Amy were walking threw it.

"I wonder why they call it swirl park." Tails asked.

Amy shrugged.

"There's Cream!" Tails shouted. Tails waved his hand around.

"Hey Cream!" He shouted.

Cream slid down the slide. She saw Tails and Amy.

"Hey!" Cream shouted.

She waved her hand faster.

Tails ran over and picked up Cream and swung her around.

Amy smiled at the sight.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time." Tails said looking down at her.

"I missed you." Cream smiled.

"Hey Amy!" Cream shouted.

Amy walked over.

"Hey Cream. How you been?" Amy asked.

"Great!" Cream said in a happy voice.

"Come on Cream let's go on the monkey bars!" Tails shouted in exsitment.

"Okay!" She said in a happy voice again.

They ran to the monkey bars holding hands. Amy sat down at a picnic table watching them play. She got out her eye liner and put some on. She finnished and she got out her book.

Tails and Cream took turns on the monkey bars. Cream was up.

Tails was under her.

"Don't worry Cream. I'll get you incase you fall." Tails said holding out his hands.

Cream focused on the next bar. She slowely held out her hand and grabbed the bar in front of her. She moved her other arm infront of her and grabbed it. She continued with the others ahead.

She made it to the otherside.

"Super job Cream!" Tails said. He gave her a thumbs up.

Cream did a thumbs up.

She jumped down to Tails.

"What now?" She asked.

Tails looked around the play ground.

"Let's do the swings." Tails said pointing.

They ran over to the swing set. Tails jumped on a swig and kicked his legs back and forth. He nearly made it to the top.

Cream just sat there doing nothing.

Tails put his feet on the ground stopping him.

"How come your not swinging Cream?" He asked.

"I don't know how to pump." Cream said frowning.

Tails did a smile at his rabbit friend.

He got up from his swing and stood behind Cream. He placed his hands on her back and pushed her ahead. Cream held onto the ropes tight as she went up.

"Yaaaayyyy!" She shouted with joy.

"Try to pump!" Tails shouted as she flew up.

"How?" She asked.

"Pump your legs back and forth." Tails said.

Cream did as he said. She moved her legs back and forth.

Tails slowely moved away from Cream and got on his own swing.

"Tails I'm doing it!" Cream said with joy.

Tails went up high to her level.

"Woohoo!" They shouted.

Amy put away her book and watched them swing together.

She smiled at them both.

"Hi Amy!" They both shouted as they waved.

Amy took out her camara.

_I just gotta get a picture of this.._

She pressed the button and a flash came out of the camara.

She did a thumbs up.

Tails and Cream kept swinging.

**Chapter coming**


	6. SS Parade

**End of the day.**

Amy look at the clock on her cell phone. 6:23 PM. She got up and put on her hat and purse.

"Tails! Cream! Time to go!" Amy shouted.

There was no response.

Amy got up from her seat and walked over to the play ground.

"Tails! Cream!" Amy shouted.

Amy got on the play ground. She looked around. She saw a hand laying on air.

Amy climbed up the wall. She got up and saw Tails and Cream leaning on each other inside the play tube.

Amy sighed and grabbed Tails by the arm.

"Tails wake up." Amy said wiggling his arm.

Tails woke up slowely.

"What time is it..?" He asked.

"Time to go home. Get Cream up." Amy said as she got out of the tube.

Tails wiggled Cream's arm.

"Cream we gotta go. Get up." Tails ordered.

Cream rubbed her eyes.

"Do we have to we were having fun.." Cream said in a low voice.

Tails made a dry look.

"Let's go." Tails said getting out.

Cream fallowed Tails out of the tube.

They all got out and stretched there arms and legs.

"Well that was fun." Amy said walking ahead.

"Yeah. I finally learned how to swing." Cream said smiling.

"You know I got a picture of you guys swinging. Once I get it developed I'll get some copies for you guys." Amy said.

Tails and Cream smiled at each other.

**Vanillas.**

Amy walked Cream to the steps as Tails waiting at the mail box.

"Thankyou for bringing her back Amy." Vanilla said smiling.

"Your welcome Vanilla, we had alot of fun." Amy said smiling.

"Bye Amy.." Cream said rubbing her eyes. She walked inside.

"They slept in a play tube." Amy said.

Vanilla laughed.

"Well have a good night Amy bu bye." Vanilla said as she closed the door.

Amy walked to the mail box.

"Well I'm heading home champ. You gonna walk yourself home?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for inviting me along Amy. Your a great friend." Tails said smiling.

"You to." Amy said back.

They went there seperate directions. To Amy's house. To Tails workshop.

**Next day**

"No Tails I don't know when the Station Square parade is coming." Cream said to the phone.

"Well turn on the news and find out." Cream said threw the phone.

"Channel 2 news channel die." Cream said threw the phone.

Cream turned on the TV to "News channel die."

"There ya go Tails now just watch it and then you will know." Cream said. She hung up the phone.

"Was that Tails?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah he wanted to know when the parade is coming." Cream answered.

"Well breakfast will be done soon." Vanilla said walking to the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Cream asked.

"Cake and juice." Vanilla answered.

"Yay!" Cream said exsited.

**Amy's**

Amy got a letter in the mail from Sonic.

_Dear Amy,_

_I am doing well in war. Only very few people die everyday. But  
since I'm around things have been clearing up. I'm very good  
with a gun. But sometimes I use my speed to destroy the enimes.  
I'll be coming home soon, count on it. I never stopped thinking  
about you my friend. I hope you haven't gone to any exstreme levels  
since I left. Like I said, If you have any doubt of me coming back.  
You don't know me well enough. Writing this letter PROVES I'm alive.  
Don't start chasing someone eles. Be home soon._

_Sonic._

Amy kept looking at her letter she got from her little Sonic.

She put the letter in a frame and put it next to her bed.

"Sonic.." She sighed.

Just then, Her phone rang.

She picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh hey Tails." Amy said in a cheerful voice.

"What..?" She asked.

"Oh really? Where?" She asked.

"Oh okay. Is Cream gonna be there?" She asked.

"Okay I'm coming." Amy said. She hung up.

She grabbed her purse and hat and sun glasses and ran uotside to Station Square circle.

**Down Town**

"Amy!" Cream shouted.

"Hey guys!" Amy shouted.

Cream and Tails waved.

Amy stopped infront of them.

"So we all here?" Amy asked.

"Actually. We got Knuckles to." Tails said moving out of the way.

Knuckles did a small smile at Amy and waved.

:Knuckles!" She shouted.

She ran over to the red echidna and gave his a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Things around here are very busy." Amy whispered.

"I know..I missed you guys." Knuckles whispered back.

The hug broke apart.

"Knuckles we are really glad to see you." Tails said smiling.

"Yeah you never come out of Angel Island." Cream said.

"I thought I should come out and see the parade. Something new." Knuckles said.

"Here they come!" Tails shouted.

Floats came bye with dancers and singers and mascots. Fire trucks and police cars throwing candy.

"Yay candy!" Cream shouted.

She quickly picked some up.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted.

Tails waved his hands in the air.

Amy and Knuckles watched them have a good time.

Knuckles and Amy smiled at each other.

The parade went on for sometime.

**Next chapter coming**


	7. ESCAPE FROM THE ZOO

To the end of the parade there was nothing but rappers and decorations on the ground.

"That was a blast!" Tails shouted.

"Yay! Cheese and I got alot of candy!" Cream shouted.

Knuckles and Amy smiled.

"It was fun." Amy said smiling.

"Yeah, glad I came." Knuckles said smiling.

"Well I better get back to the Master Emerald." Knuckes said.

"Have fun watching the emerald. It really was nice seeing you again." Amy said hugging him.

"Nice seeing you too." Knuckles said hugging back.

Knuckles high fived Tails.

"Have fun with your plane." Knuckles said.

Tails did a smile.

Knuckles went to Cream's level.

"You be good for your mom. It was nice seeing you too." Knuckles said.

Cream had some tears in her eyes. She hugged Knuckles.

Cheese rubbed his face on Knuckles head.

"Haha. Cya Cheese." Knuckles said rubbing her belly.

"Well cya guys!" Knuckles shouted walking to the train station.

Amy,Tails, Cream and Cheese waved goodbye to there red friend.

"Well what now?" Cream asked.

"Well I have nothing better to do. How about we go to the zoo?" Amy suggested.

Tails and Cream nodded. And went tward th zoo direction.

**ZOO**

"I look like that?" Amy asked.

She saw a realistic hedgehog.

"Guess so. But I guess you must be a lucky one coming out right." Tails said frowning.

Amy kept looking at the hedgehog.

"Aww! Look at this rabbit! So cute!...Hey..How come I don't have a pink nose?" Cream asked.

"For some reason Cream. These rabbits look alot different from you." Tails said.

The rabbit ran back into its burrow.

"Hey look! It's a fox!" Amy pointed out.

Tails stood next to it.

"Um, which ones Tails?" Cream asked Amy.

Amy made a dry look.

"The one with two tails." Amy pointed out.

Tails laughed.

"Wow. These animals don't look a thing like us." Tails said.

"Amy. Can I get a hot dog?" Tails asked.

"Sure son." Amy said back walking to the stand.

Tails just stood there with Cream.

"Son..? What..?" He asked.

"Let it go Tails.." Cream said patting his back.

Tails made a dry look.

"Here ya go Tails." Amy said giving him the weener.

"Awsome!" Tails said grabbing it.

"Did you want anything Cream?" Amy asked.

"Well I would like a root beer flow. Is that okay?" Cream asked.

"No problem." Amy said walking to the stand.

"Gee Tails, Amy sure seems happy." Cream said.

"Yeah. I think It's because she has friends with her and she has been having a fun time. Ever since we went out-"

Tails covered his mouth.

Cream did a gasp.

"You went out with Amy?" Cream asked.

"Shh! Only as pals. Nothing special." Tails said sweating.

"Ohh good. Cause If it meant something. I don't think Sonic would be so happy." Cream said back.

"I know..!" He whispered.

"So.." Cream said.

"So what?" Tails asked.

"Anything special happen?" Cream asked.

Tails made a mad look.

"Heh..sorry." Cream said backing away.

"Heres your root beer flow Cream." Amy siad giving it to her.

Cream held her root beer flow. Cream's eye brows went up and down at Amy.

Amy made a weird look.

"What's with you?" Amy asked.

"On nothing. Just that I found out YOU AND TAILS WENT OUT!" Cream shouted threw the zoo.

Tails covered her mouth.

"Oh yeah, We went to the movies." Amy said patting his head.

"So let's keep movin." Amy said walking ahead.

Cream shook her head.

"She doesen't know what this is leading to.." Cream said frowning.

"It's leading to nothing Cream!" Tails said in her face.

"Right K whatever..! Um..Please get off my foot..!" Cream whispered.

Tails got off and walked behind Amy.

Cream watched Tails walk away. She shrugged and walked ahead.

**TIGERS**

"Hey. You know what would be interesting. If they could talk like us." Tails said.

The animal alarm went off.

_"Attention attention! We have 3 animals that have escaped! A fox! A rabbit! And a hedgehog! Find them!" It said threw the speakers._

Tails,Cream, And Amy looked at each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all shouted.

And they ran out of the zoo flapping there hands in the air.

**Outside zoo doors**

"That was stupid.." Amy said cathching her breath.

Tails sat down under the shade.

"Guess the zoo is out of the question..ever again..." Cream said catching her breath.

A light balb poped ontop of Amy's head.

"Wadaya say we visit Shadow and Rouge?" Amy asked smiling.

Tails and Cream looked at each other.

Tails walked up to Amy and felt her forhead.

"No fever-"

"Guys! I'm not crazy. I just feel like seeing them." Amy said taking Tails hand off her.

"But Amy. You don't like Shadow. You never want to see him." Tails said.

"Yeah well I can change my mind alot." Amy said.

Cream stepped back.

"I don't wanna! Shadow scares me!" Cream said holding onto Cheese.

Amy stepped infront of Cream.

"I'll protect you Cream. Shadow wont hurt you." Amy said holding her hand.

Cream slowely walked to her.

Amy grabbed Tails hand.

"We are gonna go visit the dark side." Amy said smiling.

Tails shrugged at Cream.


	8. A visit to the dark side

**Night Bayblon**

Amy walked up to the door with Cream and Tails behind her. Cream grabbed onto Amy's dress.

The door opened.

"Hello...kids?" Rouge said confused.

"Remember me Rouge? I'm Amy." She said.

"Oh yeah, the loud one. And your the smart one." Rouge said as she pointed to Tails.

Tails pointed to himself and blushed.

"And whos that one?" Rouge asked.

Cream hid behind Amy.

"You two never really met each other. This is Cream." Amy said moving out of the way.

Cream slowely went up the steps to see Rouge.

"Your not gonna cut my head off..are you?" Cream asked is a frightful voice.

Rouge looked down at Amy's pitty friend.

"Charmed.." Rouge said.

"Come in I guess.." She said again moving out of the way.

Amy and Tails walked in. Cream quietly fallowed.

Amy sat down on the purple couch. Tails in a purple chair. Cream just stood.

"Don't be afraid Cream. Everythings gonna be fine. Come sit down." Amy said patting a spot next to her.

_They are trying to get me comfterbal so they can kill me.._

"Um, no thanks. I'm fine standing.." Cream said rocking back and forth.

Amy just frowned.

Shadow walked in with tea.

"Don't ask.." He said quietly.

Amy grabbed a cup from the plate and took a sip. Then came Tails.

"Rouge told me there was 3 of you. Where's-"

Shadow didn't finnish. He saw a shadow behind the couch. A small one to be exact.

Shadow walked over holding a cup.

He went to her level.

"Are..You the third visitor?" Shadow whispered.

Cream slowely nodded and backed away.

Shadow grabbed Cream's hand and placed her hand around the cup. She held it tight.

She took a small sip.

"Thankyou.." She whispered.

Shadow got up.

"I guess you guys are welcomed. I don't know why you came but-"

"Gees Shadow! Can't we just come for a visit once in a while my gosh!" Amy shouted as she shook.

Shadow's eye brow went up.

"So. Is Sonic back yet?" Shadow asked.

"Not yet. But he will be in a few days." Tails answered.

Shadow nodded.

"Iwonderhowtheyputthesugerinthesethings?Imeancomeon!Alotinthere!" Amy shouted smashing the sentence in one fast one.

Shadow grabbed the cup from Amy.

"I think you had enough." Shadow said frowning.

Amy was shaking.

"Amy, don't you think you should calm down?" Tails asked.

Amy slowely turned her head to Tails.

"Wannamakesomethingofit?" She shouted.

Tails put down his cup in surrender.

Cream looked over the couch.

"Well thanks for visiting. I'm guessing it was Amy's idea?" Shadow asked.

"Where did Rouge go?" Tails asked.

"Shes working in the front. Where the club is. This is her house back here..." Shadow said.

Tails looked around.

"Upstairs?" Tails asked.

"It's her room. I gotta...sleep in the same bed..with her.." Shadow said to himself.

Tails spit out his tea.

"Your not even married!" He shouted.

Shadow pouted.

"Hehheh...But I understand seeing how you don't have enough room." Tails said sweating.

Amy was jumping up and down.

"So..Is it true..?" Cream asked quietly..

Shadow turned to her.

"Is what true?" He asked.

Cream's eyes got wide.

"Um..You being a hero and all.." Cream said quietly.

Shadow smiled.

"Some say. As for what I say. Maybe." He answered.

Cream lowered her head.

"We should get going." Tails said putting downt he tea cup.

"Thanks for coming.." Shadow said.

Tails grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her out.

"Let's go cow girl." Tails said as they walked out.

"Cowgirl?" She shouted out the door.

Cream put down her cup. At first she just stood there. Watching Shadow pick up the cups.

"Need some help?" Cream asked.

Shadow looked at her.

"You sure you wanna help a scary man?" Shadow asked.

Cream smiled.

"Here take these cups. I'll take the tray." Shadw said.

Cream nodded and grabbed the cups.

The walked to the small kitchen. Cream put the cups in the sink. Shadow put the try back up.

"Thanks kid." Shadow said as he placed his hand on her head.

Cream looked up and smiled.

"You were a big help." He said again.

"I better go..The others I bet are wondering where I am." Cream said.

"Sure. I mean. You don't wanna be killed by me." Shadow said.

Cream's eyes widened.

"Ahhhh!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

Shadow shook his head and closed the door.

**Next chapter coming**


	9. Flirt AKA Rouge title

"This has been a weird week.." Tails said stretching.

"Sure was." Cream said.

"Maybe I should walk Amy home." Tails said.

"Or drag." Cream added.

Amy was asleep being pulled by the back of her shirt.

"I guess the did so much in one week." Tails said.

"She needs time to quiet down." Cream added.

Tails nodded.

"Well here's your stop lady." Tails said.

Cream waved goodbye and walked up to her door.

"Cya!" She shouted. And she shut the door.

"Alright Amy. Let's get you back home now shall we." Tails said pulling again.

Amy snored.

**Amy's house.**

Tails opened the door and walked inside.

"Stairs..Swell.." He said to himself.

Tails picked up Amy and dragged her upstairs.

_How much does this girl weigh..?_

Tails dragged her into her room and laid her on her bed. He covered her up and turned out the light.

"Good night Amy.." He whispered. And he closed the door and walked out. Then ran downstairs and close the front door. And ran back to his workshop.

**Workshop**

"Somethings weird about Amy now. She was depressed. Now shes...perky." Tails said to himself.

He grabbed his sleeping bag and laid down. Thoughts went around his head.

_I just hope Sonic comes back before Amy decides to move onto someone eles.._

**Iraq (tents)**

Sonic was laying in bed looking at the tent top.

"Hang in there Amy.." He said to himself.

He rolled over and tried getting some sleep.

**Night Bayblon**

"So how were they?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shrugged.

"I guess they were fine. Not every day you get a couple of heroes to come visit.." Shadow said.

Rouge sat down next to Shadow.

"Well my clubs closed. Nothing eles to do." Rouge said.

She slowely placed her arm around Shadow's neck.

Shadow closed his eyes. crossed hs legs and crossed his arms. Trying to get some sleep.

Shadow felt Rouge's arm around him. His back jumped and had a shivered feeling.

"Well. We could always take a nap I guess.." Rouge whispered in his ear.

Shadow blushed and made an unsatisfied look. He opened one eye and looked at her.

Rouge blinked.

He quickly closed his eye and tried to sleep.

**11:00 PM**

Shadow opened his eyes and laid his hands down on his lap.

He lifted his arms up and saw Rouge, she as rapped her arms around Shadow's body as she laid on the couch.

"Uhh.." Shadow sighed.

He just continued sitting there. Waiting for Rouge to get up.

Rouge blinked as she woke up.

She got up and stretched.

"That was a great nap.." She said yawning.

She jumped when she saw Shadow right next to her. Where there noses touched.

"Do you mind..? I'm trying to think.." Shadow mumbled.

Rouge backed away.

"Sorry about that." Was all she said.

Shadow went back into his pose.

Rouge frowned and walked into the kitchen.

"Want some coffie?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shook his head.

Rouge shrugged.

"What do you feel like doing?" She asked again.

"Nothing." He answered.

Rouge watched him think from the kitchen.

She walked over to him and watched him closely.

Shadow opened his eye lid from the direction she was in.

"What do you want..?" He asked in a disturbed voice.

"Nothing really." She asnwered blushing.

"I can tell you want something. What?" He asked unfolding his arms.

"Nothing really. Nothing I want.." She whispered.

Shadow raised an eye brow.

"Okay then. Could you NOT watch me then?" He asked.

"But I'm not doing anything to annoy you." She said back.

"Yes you are." He said.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Your annoying me by staring at me." Shadow said going back to his pose.

The room was silent.

"Is that even possible?" Rouge asked.

**Next chapter on the way**


	10. Great Idea!

**Next day**

Amy immediently got up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her robe and ran to the showers. Jumped in and out. She got dressed and ran outside into the streets. She gave a loud shout.

"SONIC'S COMING HOME TOMORROW!"

Tails walked bye with Cream next to him.

"Hey Am-"

Amy ran up to Tails and grabbed hold of his arms.

"Sonic's coming tomorrow!" She shouted in his face. There noses touched.

"Glad to hear it.." Tails said with his eyes wide.

"Hey Amy. Glad your up and early. An early start-"

"Who cares Cream! Sonic's coming home tomorrow!" Amy interrupted.

Tails looked at Cream.

"That's great Amy." Cream said smiling.

"Heck yes it is!" She shouted.

"I have an idea. How about we throw Sonic a welcome home party?" Tails asked.

"That's a great idea Tails!" Amy said in a happy voice.

"Yes! We can invite The others! Knuckles,My mom. Rouge. Sha-"

"Super! Let's get right on it!" Amy said.

"I'll cook!" Cream insisted.

"I'll make the decorations." Tails said smiling.

"I'll set the invitations." Amy said pointing to herself.

They all nodded and went there seperate directions. Tails went to the store for decorations. Cream to the bakery. And Amy at her house with the invitations.

**Bakery**

"Can I help you...Rabbit?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for some cake mix. Straw berries. Soda. Cookie mix. And some funel cakes." Cream said.

The man raised an eye brow.

"Very well then. Fallow me." He said walking ahead.

Cream held onto the cart and walkde threw the isle.

"Heres the cake mix." He said putting it in the cart.

"Thankyou sir. Now for the cookie mix." She said.

**Party store**

Tails grabbed a bag and looked around.

"Hmm...welcome home decorations...welcome home decorations.." He said to himself.

He looked harder.

"Ah! There they are." Tails said.

He grabbed pink decorations.

"Exsuse me sir. So you have decorations that have welcome home Sonic on them?" Tails asked.

The man made a weird look.

**Amy's house.**

Amy ran upstairs and grabbed some paper.

"You...are..invited..to...Sonic's...welcome..home..party...Be..there..or...you will get hurt." Amy wrote.

"Perfect!...Althought be better if pink.." Amy said.

**Bakery**

Cream walked out of the store.

"Thanks sir!" She shouted.

The man waved goodbye.

Cream held on tight to her bags and flew to Amy's house.

"I hope Sonic likes pink iceing.." Cream said to himself.

**Party store.**

"Thanks sir!" Tails shouted.

He ran out the door holding onto the decorations.

"Great decorations..pink ones.." Tails said smiling.

**Amy's house.**

"Where are they.." Amy wondered. As she tapped her foot impatiently.

Tails ran to the porch sweating.

"Here I am. With the decorations!" Tails said raising the bags.

Cream flew down from the skies.

"And heres the food!" She said in a happy voice. "Whew.."

"Okay, lets go inside and set the party up!" Amy said in a happy tone.

"Okay Cream. You can start baking in the kitchen." Amy ordered.

Cream saluted and took the bags in the kitchen.

"Okay Tails. Put up the decorations. I'm gonna send out the invitations. Once I'm done I'll give you a hand." Amy ordered again.

Tails saluted and ran to the table.

Amy crossed her arms proud like.

"I'll be right back!" Amy said closing the door.

First stop was the mystic Ruins.

Amy ran there quickly.

"Knuckles! Amy here!" She shouted waving her hands in the air.

Knuckles ran over to Amy.

"What's up?" He asked.

Amy handed over a piece of paper.

Knuckles read the paper.

"Sonic's coming home tomorrow? Cool I'll be there." Knuckles said smiling.

Amy smiled back.

**Night Bayblon.**

Amy knocked on the door.

Rouge answered it.

"Well look whos back. Tea queen." Rouge said smiling.

"Get real Rouge..Here. An invitation." Amy said handing it over.

Rouge read the note.

"Hmm..Sonic's back huh..Well I do miss him..A chance for us to catch up on things.." Rouge said giggiling.

Amy slammed the door infront of Rouge's face. And stomped off.

**Vanilla's**

Amy walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Vanilla? It's me Amy!" She shouted.

Vanilla answered the door.

"Here. Your invited to Sonic's welcome home party." Amy said giving her the note.

Vanilla read the note.

"Sure I'll be there for young Sonic." Vanilla said smiling.

She closed the door.

Amy smiled and walked off.

**Amy's house**

"I'm back!...Woah.!-" Amy shouted in suprise.

The living room and kitchen had decorations everywhere.

"Wow!...PINK!" She shouted.

"Very good Tails." Amy said patting her head.

"It was easy." He said smiling.

Amy walked into the kitchen.

"How we doing Cream?" Amy asked.

"Well the cookies are done and the cakes baking. With some strawberries. And the funel cakes are almost done. I should be done in an hour at least." Cream said.

Amy did a thumbs up.

"Sonic's gonne get a warm welcome!" Amy said shouting to the Heavens.

**Next chapter coming.**


	11. Sonikku!

**Next day**

As the sun came up. Amy's Shadow went threw the walls.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes.

Her eyes were big and wide.

"SONIC'S COMING HOME TODAY!" She shouted.

She ran to the shower and turned it on. And ran back out.

She turned on the light downstairs.

Everything was in its place.

"Great!" Amy said. She rushed to the couch and turned on the TV.

_"Most of the people in Iraq are going home. So families prepare yourself. About 230 died so far. Hopfully they will survive on there way back." The lady said._

Amy turned off the TV.

"Ahh! I gotta call Tails!" She shouted,

She ran to the phone and called Tails.

"Hey Tails! Look its time to come over here!" She shouted threw the phone.

"Okay cya over here." Amy said. And she hung up.

"Hey Cream. Ya ready?" Amy asked,

**Half hour later.**

"Tails Cream there ya are!" Amy shouted running over giving them a hug.

Tails and Cream smiled.

"Thanks you guys...For being there for me.." Amy whispered.

"Come in." Amy said.

Tails ran to the food table

"Oh yeah!" He shouted. And stuffed food in his mouth.

Cream walked in.

"It's so pretty." Cream said smiling.

Knuckles walked in.

"Knuckles!" Amy shouted.

She ran over and hugged him tight.

"Glad you came." She said.

"Can't wait to see Sonic again...Are those cookies?" He asked as he walked to them.

Amy made a strange look.

Amy looked out the window for Sonic.

"Hey Amy. Are there pink chocolate chips in these?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes there is." She answered.

She looked out further.

Rouge walked in.

"Hey hun. Thanks for inviting me." Rouge said putting her fur coat down.

"Sure Rouge.." Amy mumbled.

Shadow walked in.

"Glad you could come Shadow." Amy greeted.

"Yeah whatever..Only came to see if Sonic will fight me. Wanna see if he still has his mojo.." Shadow said walking in.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Wa..Wheres Sonic?" She asked.

They all shrugged.

Amy looked out further.

Tails turned on the TV.

"Well it seems everyones fine around Iraq. Sonic should be coming back soon." Tails said.

Amy had a worried look.

**30 minutes later.**

Everyone was bored as heck.

"Where is that blue blurr.." Shadow asked.

"Come on Sonic..Where are you..?" Amy asked herself.

She sighed and walked away from the window.

A bus came on bye. A few people came out. And also a so called blue hedgehog.

He walked out holding his bag over his shoulder,

He walked up to the house and saw the sign. Welcome home Sonic!

He looked at it for a real long time.

"...Cool! For me? A well welcome." Sonic said walking to the steps.

Sonic rang the door bell.

Amy walked to the window. She opened the door and saw a blue hedgehog holding a gun.

Amy's eyes lit up.

She quickly opened the door and jumped on Sonic rapping her arms around him.

"You came back.." Amy whispered.

"I told you I would.." Sonic whispered back.

Sonic walked in.

"Sonic!" Everyone shouted.

"Glad you made it back!" Knuckles said giving him a noogy.

"Missed ya." Rouge said kissing him on the cheek.

"Back off bat.." Amy said.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Hey buddy! How ya been?" Sonic asked.

"Great! The Tornados doing well to!" Tails said.

Sonic placed his hand on Tails's head.

"Mr,Sonic!" Cream said. She ran over and gave him a hug. Sonic went to her level.

"Hey girl. How ya been?" Sonic whispered.

"I missed you.." Cream said with tears in her eyes.

Sonic hugged her tight as if she was his daughter.

Sonic got back up.

"Sonic the hedgehog..I'm not suprised you came back.." Shadow said pointing to him.

"Hehheh. Well you must know me well enough." Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"Still up for a fight?" Shadow asked.

Soinc made a smile.

"Sure thing Shadow." Sonic answered giving him a thumbs up.

"Sonikku! We threw you this party for you!" Amy shouted.

Sonic looked around.

"How lovely pink decorations. Yeah I love it. A warm welcome thanks friends." Sonic said smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Let's party!" Cream shouted dancing on the turn table.

Lights and the TV boom box played music. Everyone was dancing in the room.

Cream,Tails and Shadow were talking at the table and Rouge was flirting with Knuckles.

Sonic was putting his stuff away in his room.

Amy walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey, shoulden't you be partying?" Amy asked.

"Heh, just putting some clothes away." Sonic said back.

Amy walked in.

"So was it hard? Did you get hurt?" Amy asked curiously.

"Not at all. It was easy. I even made some friends." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Amy's eyes lit up.

She ran over to Sonic and hugged him tight.

"I'm just glad your back.." She said.

"You didn't freak put while I was away did you?" Sonic asked looking down at Amy.

"I did at first. I coulden't stop thinking about you. But well...I'm just glad I have close friends.." Amy said.

Sonic smiled at Amy.

"Come on to the party. Everyones waiting for you." Amy said smiling.

"Hey yeah!" Sonic said smiling.

Sonic was headed for the door.

Amy gave him one last tight hug. Sonic hugged back. And went to the party.

Amy looked out of Sonic's window.

"I just hope he doesen't do this again.." Amy said to himself.

_The End._

_Thanks yall for reading this. _


End file.
